Little Bird
by Council
Summary: Harry Potter grew up without two things; without love, and without a family. When those he trusts turn their back on him, a little bird, in the name of his sister, is sent to him, courtesy from the Master of Death. Will they find in each other what their hearts most truly desire? (HarryxSister)
1. Chapter 1

_This story is... well, an experiment. If you're at familiar with the ol' stepbrother-stepsister situation then, yeah, this is more or less what it is. If you get that, don't like it,, I understand, but then it's best to move on from this story. Otherwise, if you're still here... Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Little Bird**

**Chapter 1 - ****Prologue**

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!"

Maya Potter shouted the incantation, and willed the magic to flood through her holly and phoenix feather wand. She was focusing her mind, trying to sharpen the happiest memories she could think of.

"I'm going to live with Sirius Black," she whispered to herself. "I finally found a family, and I am going to live with him."

White miasma poured out of her wand into a warbled shield, covering both herself and Sirius, who lay unconscious on the ground. The Dementors swooping overhead, screamed loudly. They sucked and gasped for breath as they passed her, savouring her soul. The glowing shield in front of her repelled them, but they continued to return.

"Expecto! Patronum!"

There was desperation in her voice as she fought back the incoming memories, but it was like trying to stop a river with one's bare hands. Memories of her life attacked her. Growing up with the Dursley's, being attacked by Voldemort, having to see her mother die, and hear her father's pained screams, time and time again, and waking up drenched in sweat after the nightmare.

"No, I'm going to live with Sirius Black!"

She willed her resolve. The wind picked up around her, blowing her fiery red hair around her chest. She pushed more magic into her spell, but the Dementors continued their assault, and her wand hand fumbled.

In a moment of distraction, the dark creatures leapt at her, tearing at her shield like it was wet paper.

Maya couldn't even scream as the smell of rotting flesh enveloped her senses. Her eyes were wide as its mouth opened wide, and heavy rasping breathing sucked at her lips. It leant forwards to kiss her.

It was a foul sensation. She had never been kissed as she could remember. And after feeling the cold, cracked mouth of the creature on top of her, she never wanted to be kissed again.

"You freak!" The Dursley's shouted at her, laughing. She saw Vernon's fat, red face, laughing at her, and leering at her as she grew older.

She saw Voldemort, and he laughed, and laughed as he recalled the ease at which he killed her parents.

She had nothing left.

As the Dementor's cold lips continued to kiss her, she began to lose consciousness. Her world faded to a dark, murky green-black.

Perhaps, now, after all this time, she would finally be reunited with family.

And then she closed her eyes.

* * *

It was either a lifetime, or a single instant, but when Maya opened her eyes she was astounded by the light. The light was different; ethereal. It wasn't white. In fact, it wasn't a colour she had ever seen before. Bright, and brilliant, without straining her eyes if she stared at it for too long.

The light was everywhere, and yet, there were no shadows. Despite that, the world did not seem flat. Rather, objects of importance seemed to leap out strongly. She saw a soft toy of a snowy white owl, hovering in the air. Beside it, below her feet, was a sleek and familiar broomstick. Wrapping around her naked body, like a towel, was the marauder's map.

"You're awake. Finally. I was afraid I had lost you."

Maya squeaked, turning towards the voice, while grabbing the map and hugging it close to her body. Her chest may not be large, but it had finally started growing, and she felt conscious of being on display. It was one of the reasons why she had stopped being friends with Ron…

"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm."

Maya couldn't see anyone, but she knew the voice was directly in front of her. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed a glimmer in the air. She reached forwards and touched the soft material.

"Fear not, Maya Potter. I will return your marvellous cloak to you. It has just been many a time since I was last in possession of my favoured Hallow."

It seemed like the invisibility cloak was talking to her. She grabbed the material, double-checking no one was underneath it, before gripping it firmly in her hands. The silky material calmed her beating heart.

"Who are you?" Maya asked the cloak.

"I am the Master of Death. I am known by other names, but alas, you are not ready to hear those."

Maya glanced around herself. She would have to be gullible to believe such a statement, but surrounded by just a few precious objects and an ethereal light that extended on and on, she had no choice.

"Where am I?"

"Inbetween. You are now here, and nowhere, all at once."

"Helpful," She muttered sarcastically, and was surprised when the voice chuckled.

"Apologies for my vagueness. Some things simply cannot be understood yet. But they shall. Especially for you. For now, however, I am here to help you."

"Why help me? I don't even know what's going on. Last thing I remember was…" She paled, the freckles on her cheeks becoming more pronounced against her light skin. The Dementor."

"It's alright. You are safe. Fortunately for you, I have a particular fondness for those who are Potters. They… remind me of myself."

The voice paused, and Maya imagined that the man may have been momentarily reminiscing.

"I saved your soul from being enveloped by the darkness."

"Does that mean-"

"Unfortunately, even with my powers, I cannot return you to your world."

"Oh." Maya felt the hope leave her like a deflating balloon. She was beginning to understand. She had lost, and now she stood before the Master of Death.

Modesty didn't matter to her anymore. She let the map fall, and it fell far beneath her feet. She grabbed the invisibility cloak, the most important heirloom her parents had left her, and wrapped it around her body, taking solace in the warm, soft material.

"As I said, I have a particular fondness for Potters. You see, they are not fortunate souls. They struggle. They are punished. They lose their childhood far too early."

"Yes," the voice said softly, noticing Maya wince. "The Dursley's were not kind to you. They rarely are."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many different dimensions, Maya Potter, but only one Master of Death. I find it my life's desire to help as many Potters as I can. The Dursley's are… well, let's say, they are rarely genial individuals."

"That's putting it lightly. They're dirty, selfish bastards."

The voice chuckled. And then stilled.

"I wish to help, young Maya Potter. I cannot return your soul to your world, but perhaps I could to another. Perhaps you, in my place, could save another."

"I don't understand."

"We rarely do."

Maya shivered as a soft breeze began to tickle the bare skin between her legs. Her body tingled, and her red hair began to feel warm, like phoenix flames.

"I will let you keep your cloak. After all, it does not do for one such as yourself to part from a Hallow."

The breeze was stronger, and even more powerful. She squeezed her arms around her small chest, as she felt certain parts of her becoming hard in the cold wind. With firm hands she clutched the cloak firmly to herself.

"I know your desire, Maya Potter. If it is family you seek, then it is family you shall find."

"How did you know-"

"One day, you'll understand, little bird."

"Now be off."

* * *

Harry Potter was used to waking up from nightmares. After having his name drawn from the Goblet of Fire, and then having Ron confront him and call him a liar, he was sure that his nightmare was going to incredibly brutal.

So, he was pleasantly surprised when he awoke in the early hours of the morning feeling rested and peaceful. There had been a dream, but the contents were slipping through his fingers like soft sand. However, the general feeling of contentedness from his sleep hung around, and he was happy to embrace it.

Sighing happily, he snuggled up into his warm pillow, not yet ready to wake up for the day; not yet ready to open his eyes. He didn't know what the house elves had been doing lately, but the extra pillow they had put in his bed overnight was particularly warm and comfortable.

He had his hands wrapped around the pillow that smelled softly of strawberry, and resting against something soft and round. Curious, he pulled it closer towards him, and was rewarded with a soft sigh from the pillow.

"Wait. That's not right," Harry murmured, and forced open his eyes.

Harry's heart stopped for several beats.

Wrapped in his arms was a small, naked girl. She was facing towards him, her head buried into his chest, and her bright red hair sprawled out around her like a magnificent halo.

Harry was now one hundred percent entirely awake, and he could feel everything. His body was hypersensitive. He could feel the soft rise of her chest brushing against his own shirtless body. He had boxers on, thank god, so nothing inappropriate was touching the naked girl, but his hands were firmly grasping something soft behind her.

Call it a male instinct. He tried his hardest to be a gentleman, and not do anything untowards, but despite his best control, his hands gave a firm squeeze to her behind. It was the most intoxicating feeling. Soft, but with a firmness to it. Round, but with a popping end. The girl mewled into his chest as he squeezed and her sound tore him back to reality.

"Ah, fuck!" Harry shouted, tearing himself away, and off the bed. He rested on his knees at the edge, staring at the girl with wide eyes.. His sudden movement and abrupt shout caused the girl to stir as well. Her eyes opened blearily, and she blinked heavily. She picked herself up from the bed, her bed sheets pooling around her waist as she stretched and yawned.

Any normal fourth year wizard should have been unable to tear their eyes away from a naked girls chest. And not just any girl. A really, really cute girl. Harry, however, could not stop staring at the young girl's tired, unaware, but brilliant emerald eyes.

"Just like Mum's," Harry whispered to himself. He swallowed heavily, his throat clenching painfully. "Just like mine."

She seemed to gain awareness of her surroundings, and stared straight back at Harry. Her pink lips opened slowly in surprise as she stared at him.

Then, she looked down, and realised the state of her attire.

She looked back up, staring at Harry, this time with bright pink cheeks, and panicked wide eyes. Her freckles on her cheek seemed to be lightning up alongside her blushing.

She was really damn cute.

And then she screamed.

It was a high pitched girly scream, and when the sunrise had only just started, the sound was piercingly loud in the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower. Harry's four poster bed had it's curtains drawn, but he knew it was only a matter of moments until one of the boys would tear them open, wondering what was happening.

Panicking, Harry looked around for something to help. Curiously, he spotted his invisibility cloak lying on his bed, by the girl's lap.

"How did you get there?" He asked himself. "I definitely left you in my trunk."

The sound of stumbling footsteps from outside of his curtains snapped him into action. He grabbed his wand, and before the girl could react, hit her with a silencing charm. She was still screaming, her cheeks flushed with the effort, but no sound was escaping. Then quickly, he leapt over the bed, grabbed the cloak by yanking it out from beneath her, and threw it over her head.

It wasn't a moment too soon. By the time the soft material had fluttered to her hips and covered her completely, the curtains were torn open.

"Hell, Harry, are you alright?"

Harry turned to Neville, who looked pale as a ghost. Considering the earlier scream, Harry reckoned the poor bloke probably thought there was a ghost in here with them. Maybe Peeves. Behind Neville, Dean and Seamus were blearily looking over, wiping the sleep from their eyes. A small, disappointed part of Harry noticed that Ron wasn't there.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah. I'm alright," Harry said quickly, stammering over his words.

"We heard a scream?" Seamus asked in his familiar Irish accent.

"Uh, yeah. That was me," Harry said.

"It sounded pretty girly," Dean commented suspiciously.

"Umm, yeah. That was me alright. I get bad nightmares, y'know. Then I wake up and I… just scream. Like a girl. Totally me."

"Right…" Dean said slowly. Then he chuckled. Then Seamus chuckled. Then the two burst out laughing. They continued laughing all the way back to their beds, content to get some more sleep before breakfast time.

Neville stayed, and although he wasn't laughing, he was sporting an amused grin.

"They're not going to let that go for a long time," Neville noted.

"Ahhhhh" Seamus shouted from his bed in the highest pitch he could manage.

Harry growled when Neville chuckled, but the boy quickly held up his hands in truce.

"You sure you're alright, Harry?" Neville asked, real concern in his voice, and Harry wondered when the last time Ron had ever asked him that. Shaking his head to dispel the negative thoughts, he brought his attention back to his roommate.

"I'm-" Harry was going to say fine, but upon recalling that there was a silenced, screaming, invisible but naked girl in his bed, he wondered if that word was actually appropriate. "Not fine, but I'll be alright. Thanks for checking, Nev."

"Sure thing, Harry." He yawned, stretching his arms wide, before heading back to his bed. He did pause halfway across the room though. "By the way, I believe you Harry."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you put your name in the Goblet."

Harry's heart warmed. He should trust Neville more. The bloke had never let him down.

"Thanks Nev. Means a lot."

Neville nodded, and then fell into his bed. Soft snoring coming from his curtains seconds later told Harry he was fast asleep.

Carefully, Harry pulled his bed curtains closed tightly, really trying to make sure there were no gaps. Then, he turned towards the empty bed with a divot in the middle.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'm going to undo the silencing spell. Then, I'm going to turn around. When you're covered up, tap me on the shoulder, okay?"

He waited until he got a confirmation, until realising she was silenced. Rolling his eyes, he pointed his wand in her general direction.

"Finite" he whispered, then turned around. He could now hear the soft breathing, and the rustling of the sheets as the girl moved around. He put his entirety into keeping his head looking straight ahead.

He would resist the temptation.

He would not turn around.

He would not turn and look.

He would not-

He jumped as a soft hand prodded his shoulder. He was jittery, and he needed to regain control. Calming himself, he turned around, and gulped at what he saw.

She was no longer naked, but if it was possible, she now looked even more charming. She had wrapped the bed sheet around herself twice, tucked under the armpits, and slipped the top edge into her front, just below the collarbones. She looked innocent, and pure. Like an angel wrapped in a Greek toga, he thought. Her brilliant red hair spilled out behind her. It was the most perfect colour. Not obnoxious and vivid like a Weasley's might, but deep red, like crimson bleeding.

He found himself staring into her green eyes again. They were so familiar. He knew they were the exact same as his own, if perhaps prettier to look at. She was staring at him too. Not angrily, as she probably should be, but there was a sternness to her gaze, as if daring him to look at her bare again.

"Hi," she said simply. Her voice was soft, definitely girly, but with a firm resolve behind it.

"What are- how did- why- where did-" Harry stammered over his questions, uncertain as where to start. Eventually he settled on one question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**AN/**

**Hmm.  
**

**Let me know.**

**Cheers**

**-Council.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Bird**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She stared at the boy, with emerald eyes just like her own. He looked older than herself, but not by much. He also looked painfully like her dad, from his wire rimmed glasses, to his messy raven hair.

She really wished she was wearing more than a double wrapped sheet right now. Still, he was also shirtless, giving her a lot to look at herself. She fought her reaction to lick her dry lips as she traced his toned abs with her eyes. He wasn't large, but he was fit, and she liked that.

She gulped, realising he was staring at her, waiting for an answer to his earlier question.

"I'm Maya."

"I'm Harry."

They were talking in very soft, hushed voices. Neither wanted to disturb the sleeping roommates that lay just meters away from their enclosed bedspace.

"I've never seen you before," Harry said curiously. "At Hogwarts, I mean. Which house are you in?"

She giggled softly into the side of her hand. The poor boy seemed bedazzled and overwhelmed.

"I'm in Gryffindor," she replied, almost teasingly. She stifled her own smile when he looked even more confused.

"Really? I don't remember ever seeing you here. Oh, that's really rude isn't it? I'm sorry. I just-" Harry paused, suddenly staring at her suspiciously. "Hold on. You're putting one over me, aren't you."

She giggled again, this time unable to hide her smile from him. He rolled his eyes, but seemed to gain more confidence now that the ice was broken.

He grinned. It was roguish. A bit devil-may-care. A smile that only someone who had seen the face of death many times and lived to tell the tale could display. He sat on the bed, cross legged, right in front of her. She knelt instead, as her toga attire would be a mite breezy if she copied him.

"I wasn't lying," Maya began. "I really am from Gryffindor. Was just about to finish third year."

"Just about? We only just started the school year."

"Really?" Maya asked back, surprised. She had simply assumed that she had only traveled over to a new world. It appeared she had also travelled through time. "What year is it?"

"1998," Harry said slowly. "You didn't get into some weird time-turner accident, did you?"

She smiled, but shook her head.

"Damn. That would have at least made some sense."

The sunrise from the window was becoming brighter, illuminating the Gryffindor tower with warm, orange light. It lit up Harry's face, and she gasped as she stared at her forehead. He frowned at her reaction, but then followed her eyes. Sighing, he tried to flatten down his messy bed head, but it refused to stay put.

"That scar!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," he said weakly.

"How did you get that?" She demanded.

"Wait- what?"

"How did you get that scar?" She realised that she was staring at him, and her tone was quite rude and abrupt, but she simply had to know.

"You don't know how I got this scar?" Harry replied incredulously. She shook her head, and he frowned at her. He looked like he couldn't figure out whether to be confused or insulted.

"It's no secret, I guess. Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby. It backfired, he died, and I got this thing on my forehead."

Maya didn't need to hear anymore. She knew that story. That wasn't his story. It was her's. She wanted to complain, or to yell, or to argue. Either would have been fine.

But their conversation was interrupted by the sound of curtains being drawn. It wasn't theirs, but it signified that the boys were waking up. She listened intently, and could hear the sound of heavy footsteps plodding along the wooden floorboards.

"That's Ron," Harry whispered. His eyes were narrowed slits, with just the smallest emerald spark glinting through.

Maya shivered. Her hands unconsciously wrapped around her chest, and she gave herself a strong hug. Harry looked at her curiously, but she pointedly ignored his gaze. They waited, sitting on either ends of the bed, until they heard Ron enter the bathroom and start the shower.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, actually," she replied honestly.

"No, I mean. What are you doing here. In my bed."

"Oh!" She didn't have an answer for him, and it showed. He growled, ruffling the back of his messy hair. She looked down at the bed, feeling lost and, honestly, a bit overwhelmed. She couldn't see Harry through the curtain of red hair that fell over her face, but she could hear him sigh heavily.

"You know what, never mind." She looked up, and noticed he was looking up at the ceiling, and his cheeks were flushed pink. "We- uh, can't keep talking like this."

"Because we'll wake the others," Maya said, agreeing.

"No. Because we're both half naked," Harry corrected, his words blunt, but his eyes sparkling with mild humour. It was now her turn to blush, and she turned away from him.

"Listen. I feel like there's a lot more going on here than what you've told me," Harry said. She tried to interrupt him, perhaps to apologise, but he held up his hands. "It's alright. I don't need to know. I'm going to give you some time though, okay? I'll go down to breakfast, and you can do whatever you need to here. If you're still here when I get back, we can talk some more."

She felt her chest warm and flutter as he spoke. He was being more understanding than anyone should.

"Make sure you don't get seen, alright? The last thing I need is more blackmail material against me." Harry stopped and paused, thinking. "I'll leave my invisibility cloak here for you."

"You mean my invisibility cloak," Maya corrected. Harry looked at her funnily.

"No. That's definitely mine. But, it doesn't matter." He stood up, and quickly fished around for clothes to pull on. Maya tried to give him some privacy, but she found herself peeking out the edges of her eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'll see you soon, Maya?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Definitely," She replied, flashing him a large smile. He blushed, nodded, and made a quick exit. She giggled softly into her hands. He was cute.

She took his advice to heart though, and stayed hidden. The dorm became noisy very quickly, filled with much groaning, yawning, and tired insults jokingly traded back and forth between two of the boys. She kept the invisibility cloak wrapped around herself the entire time, just in case someone decided to pull open Harry's curtains.

It was comfortable being in Harry's bed. The four poster bed was almost identical to the one's in the girl's dorm. Thick, mahogany wood poles rose up from each corner of the bed, while warm crimson curtains with gold details curved around the edges. The sheets and pillows were simple and white, but they smelled unmistakably like a boy.

Eventually, the other's left the dorm, and she was greeted with a comfortable silence. She waited an extra few minutes, just in case. It was fortunate she did so, because the boy that Harry had called Nev rushed back into the room.

"Can't believe I forgot my wand," he said softly, reprimanding himself. He left moments later, still telling himself off for his forgetfulness.

Finally, with the room to herself, Maya crept out of the curtains. She saw Harry's trunk sat at the foot of his bed and she dived into it, desperately looking for some clothes to wear. She grimaced at the majority of the clothes. They were either massive, far too big for a boy the size of Harry, or worn out and tattered.

It reminded her greatly of the clothes the Dursley's used to make her wear. Fortunately, the girls in her dorm had taken pity on her, and provided her with some more appropriate outfits.

Frowning, she continued looking for something else. At the bottom of the suitcase her fingers touched something solid. Carefully, she withdrew the object, and gasped at the wonder in her hands.

"An actual Firebolt," she said, whistling to herself. "Just like Sirius got me."

She felt a quick flood of sadness as she thought of her godfather. They hadn't been reunited for long. She hoped that somehow, even though she hadn't, he had survived the Dementor attack.

It was wishful thinking though, and she knew it.

She shook her head and went back to rummaging through his trunk. She probably should have felt somewhat guilty about the invasion of his privacy, but hey, he seemed like a forgiving kind of guy.

And also… the contents of this trunk were becoming disturbingly familiar, and she felt compelled to keep on searching.

She stopped in her search once again when she found something that wasn't clothing or textbook.

"Hey, I know you," she said to herself. In her hands she held a yellow, creased parchment, folded over on itself several times. Grinning, she gently rested her fingertips on the front.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Her smile grew even larger as ink began to spiral out from her fingertips. The ink sprawled outwards, stretching and binding like a spiders web. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her fingers trailing over the familiar map.

"Good old marauders." She looked at the castle, and was happy to see that it seemed identical to the one she was used to. Albus Dumbledore was strolling back and forth in his office. Snape was alone deep in the dungeons. Most of the dots, however, were focused in the great hall, which made sense as it was breakfast time.

She ran her fingers up and down the table on the far left, which she knew to be where the Gryffindor's sat. With everyone so bunched up to one another the names had become blurred together and difficult to read. However, she eventually found Neville Longbottom, and then opposite him was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter.

Harry Fucking Potter.

It made sense, in a weird twisted way. The scar on his head, the green eyes, the way he looked so much like her Dad. He even had the same possessions as her; the Firebolt, the cloak and the map.

She wondered if it was wrong that she'd thought him cute.

She wondered if it was wrong that he'd seen her naked.

"Alright, Potter. Enough of those thoughts."

She wasn't going to get any more information from the map, and she noticed that many of the dots were starting to disperse from the great hall.

"Mischief Managed," she said, and the map faded into regular old parchment. She returned it back into the trunk, looked at the remaining belongings, and sighed. The only clothing that was not completely atrocious were the spare Hogwart's robes. She knew they were going to be too big for her, but they'd have to make do.

She pinched a pair of his boxers as well. There was no way she was going commando in a robe.

She ensured the curtains were shut before removing her invisibility cloak. She dropped it on the bed carefully, and removed her temporary sheet-toga. The material fell to the ground in a messy pile by her feet, and she carefully stepped out.

She looked down at herself. She may not have the most developed body, but she personally was quite proud of it. She had toned legs and glutes, and a semi-visible six-pack that could be spotted when she tensed. She was not tall, but her arms were graceful and slender, which had helped her greatly during her Quidditch matches.

She was shaken out of her musings when she heard hurried footsteps echoing from the staircase. She gave a small squeak in surprise. She did not have time to put the robes on, so she settled for throwing the invisibility cloak over herself instead.

She stood as still as possible, trying to limit her breaths to small releases of air. The footsteps had slowed down, but they were still heavy. She should be safe though. No one would come into Harry's four poster bed except for him.

But then the curtains were yanked open, and Maya flinched as she saw Ron Weasley enter. Even though she knew she was invisible, she wrapped her hands over her chest protectively. Being seen by Harry had been embarrassing. Being seen by Ron would be dirty and unnerving.

Ron looked cautiously around the room. He was even taller than she remembered, but his bright orange hair and freckled face was the same as always. He was scowling currently, and seemed to be searching Harry's room for something.

He went straight for the trunk, and began rummaging through. He withdrew the Firebolt, and she saw his eyes light up greedily. He returned it gently, but not without looking resentful. He began growing more frantic in his search, and she wondered what it was he was looking for so intently.

He suddenly paused, and his body tensed. Slowly this time, he lowered a hand into the trunk, and Maya couldn't help the soft squeak as she saw what he withdrew.

Ron's head shot up, his left hand gripping the Marauder's Map, his right hand holding his wand. He was looking directly at her.

"Who's there?" He demanded. His eyes, usually a soft brown were currently dark and haunted. He inched forward, waving the map back and forth in front of him, looking like a blind man trying to navigate.

She held her breath as tightly as she could. Somehow, he knew she was here, and knew she was invisible. Every step he took forwards, his waving hand stretched closer towards her. She clutched her hands around her chest even tighter, but didn't dare move from her spot.

He passed right beside her. She was close enough that she could see and count every individual freckle on his scowling face. She could smell the bacon and eggs reeking from him as he breathed heavily, and it made her feel sick.

He seemed to give up suddenly, and she thanked Merlin. He had turned around and had his back facing her. She felt herself deflate on the spot as the fear left her.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Maya almost screamed when she heard those words. The bloody bastard knew how to use the map? She had never shown the Ron in her world the map. The twins had even encouraged her to keep it a secret.

She was now trapped. She couldn't move as the sound would alert Ron. She couldn't do nothing, or he would see her name on the map, and find her instantly. She couldn't fight him, because she had no wand.

No matter what happened, he was going to find her. She was going to be revealed bare. She could already see his lecherous eyes, his telling grin. She had seen it before, and always managed to shake it off, but never like this. Never had he seen her this vulnerable.

Maybe she could make a run for it? It was her only option. She prepared herself by counting down in her head.

Three.

She gulped heavily.

Two.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

She froze. She knew that voice.

"What are you doing here, Potter."

"I should be asking you that, Weasley. That's my case you're going through."

Harry Potter stood at the entrance to the dorms. He was wearing faded jeans, and a baggy t-shirt with a scrubbed out logo. It didn't do much to flatter his toned body, she thought disappointingly. He had his wand held weakly in his hand by his side, and did not seem bothered by Ron pointing his own wand directly at him.

Harry glanced at Ron, and then, somehow, stared directly at her. She could feel his piercing green eyes burn right into her, and it felt warm, and right. His eyes then travelled to the map in Ron's hands, and his eyes narrowed.

"Accio map," Harry cast, and Ron yelped as the parchment slipped through his fingers into Harry's outstretched hands. Ron retaliated by casting a tripping jinx at Harry, but he easily deflected it with a protego shield charm.

Ron seemed to realise that he was outclassed. His cheeks were red in anger, and he was glaring murder at his once best friend.

"I was just making sure nothing was missing," Ron said, his words thick and full of venom. "You should look after your belongings better. Wouldn't want anyone to steal them."

"I'll remember that, Weasley," Harry replied coldly. "Now, get out."

Ron looked like he wanted to say, or do something else, but he gathered himself and stormed down the stairs. Harry just stood at the entrance, his wand drawn. She watched intently. His entire body was tense and guarded. Eventually, he relaxed, and waved his wand over the map.

"Mischief managed."

He turned around and strode back to his four poster bed.

"It's clear. You can come out now if you want."

* * *

Harry could feel the unbridled rage boiling in his chest. He didn't know why Maya was causing such strong emotions within him, but when he realised how close Ron had been to finding her he had lost control.

Even now, after Ron had left, he still felt a powerful lion in his chest, roaring desperately to escape.

But he pushed those emotions down. Maya was still in the room. He had to make sure she was alright.

He watched as her head slowly peeked into existence from beneath the cloak. Her eyes were wide and glossy and her soft, pink lips were quivering.

"Hey," he said softly, stepping gently forwards. "It's okay. He's gone now. It's just me."

She let out a weak moan, and leapt forwards. The invisibility cloak slipped off of her entirely, and for the second time that morning, Harry was greeted to the incredible sight of her bare body. She crashed into his body before he could properly ogle her though, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She hiccuped into her chest, and he could feel wetness creeping in as she choked softly.

He wrapped his hands around the small of her back and pulled her snug. She felt so small and pure within his grip. The lion within him roared, urging him to protect her. He moved his hand up and down, rubbing her bare skin soothingly.

"I've got you, Maya. I'm right here. I'm not letting go."

He tried to be reassuring, but it just made her fingers clench even stronger around the back of his shirt. He guided her gently to the edge of his bed, and sat her down on top of his lap, all the while continuing to whisper small reassurances in her ear.

Eventually, she did calm in his arms, and he took pride in that fact.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No worries, Maya."

She pulled back from his chest so she could look up at this eyes. Her lips lit up in a brilliant smile, causing her freckled cheeks to shine in happiness. He tried to keep his eyes on her own, and not let them wander down to the raises of her chest that were peeking through.

She giggled, and his eyes snapped back up to her. She blushed, but didn't seem to be mortified. Quitely, she left his embrace. She reached down to some spare Hogwart's robes he must have left lying around, and pulled them over her body.

It was like hell trying not to watch her supple body slide into them.

When she was fully covered, and he was longer so distracted, she turned to him.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you." It wasn't a question. It was weird. When other people asked him, it was because they already knew. They had read about him, as if he were a fairy tale.

With Maya though, it was like she truly didn't know. It was as if she had solved an incredibly difficult riddle, and was searching for confirmation.

"Yeah, I am," he said simple. She smiled, leaned in, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"And what about you Maya," he asked. "What's your surname."

She was quiet, seemingly content to sit there, holding onto him firmly. He gave up on expecting an answer, content to just have her warmth seep into him. He had often repelled physical touch, but this… this felt right.

"I don't know," she finally said, jolting him back into awareness.

"You… don't know?" He asked, his voice disbelieving.

"I- I know it sounds crazy, but when I woke up in your bed I had forgotten."

"So, you're just Maya."

She nodded, but refused to meet his eyes. He sighed. It felt suspicious, like there was something she was keeping from him, but it didn't feel right prying into her personal secrets.

"Well then, just Maya, it will be my pleasure getting to know you."

She giggled softly.

"Likewise."

* * *

**AN/**

**Thanksies for the positive reviewsies. Good to know this isn't going to be a total flop.  
**

**Cheers**

**-Council**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Bird**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Maya's stomach rumbled, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"C'mon, Shortstuff," Harry said, holding out his hand towards her, "Let's get you some food."

He watched as Maya stared at his hand curiously, before grinning mischievously. She skipped forwards, looped her arm around his bicep, and hugged it close to her body.

"Lead the way, treetops."

"Touche," Harry commented. He was probably a foot taller than her, after all. They made their descent down the Gryffindor dorm stairs, and Harry tried not to focus on his forearm being squished against Maya's front. Every step they took, her chest… jiggled. He intently looked at the ground, making sure he didn't miss a step, but hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off of how she looked in the morning.

"Where is everyone?" Maya asked, glancing at the empty common room.

"Classes," Harry said simply. She faced him, her head slightly tilted, her green eyes wide and curious.

"Aren't you going to be in trouble not being there?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Harry, you there?"

"Sorry. I was a bit distracted."

She glanced around the empty common room.

"By what?"

"Nothing. Let's get going."

She waited until they stepped outside of the Fat Lady portrait before she re-asked her question.

"Ah. Professor McGonagall told me that because I'm a contestant in the Triwizard Tournament, I don't have to attend classes."

"Seems like a pretty useful 'get out of jail' pass," Maya commented. Harry grinned at her.

"Muggleborn, are you? No one's ever heard of Monopoly here."

"Not quite. Muggle raised though," Maya admitted. Harry noticed she was hiding her eyes beneath a curtain of red hair. Shrugging, he ignored it.

"I've always thought that a magical Monopoly could be a best-seller." Harry easily changed the topic, and Maya gave him a grateful smile. He turned his head away. It was hard to maintain eye contact with her when she was wearing his oversized robes.

"Magical Monopoly would be wicked," Maya agreed. "You could have actual trains coming from the stations. And when someone goes to jail, it could actually suck them into the jail, like an extendable trunk."

"Sounds dangerous… and thus like something the wizarding world would love."

"Magical Monopoly," Maya declared, waving her free hand in front of her slowly, "Buy everything, from Diagon Alley, to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A board game from the Potter's Playstore."

"Oh, we're using my name for the game are we? How kind of you," Harry teased. Maya looked momentarily confused, before sticking her tongue out at him.

They walked in comfortable silence. Harry noted that Maya seemed very aware of the castle. He was taking them to the kitchen, purposely away from the great hall, and she hadn't voiced any concerns. He wondered how she knew so much about the castle.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Maya asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You said you were a part of it. I haven't heard of it before."

It took all of Harry's determination not to grill her for more answers. She seemed completely knowledgeable about some things, but absolutely clueless on something that had happened just yesterday.

But, Harry didn't want to scare her off. He was growing quite fond of her company. He explained the Goblet of Fire, the other school's that were attending, and how the contestants were chosen.

"But then why are you involved?" She asked, sounding worried for him.

"To be honest, don't really know," he admitted. He would have scratched the back of his head, but his arm was still firmly locked in place by Maya. "I'm hoping Dumbledore will figure something out soon."

"Well… make sure you're being careful, alright?" Maya said sternly. Harry just smiled in thanks.

"We're here," Harry said, and before he could tickle the pear, Maya reached forward and did so herself. The fruit giggled in the painting, before slowing merging outwards into a makeshift door handle, which Maya proceeded to open.

"Come on, Harry," She whined, pulling him through by his hand, "I'm hungry."

Shaking his head, Harry allowed himself to be dragged through. The elves were ecstatic to see visitors, as they always were, but one elf stood out in particular.

"Harry Potter has visited Dobby! And with his prostitute!"

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed, telling the overexcited elf off. "How do you even know that word?"

"Oh! Bad master Malfoy used to have lots of prostitutes. None of them as pretty as Harry Potter's prostitute."

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed again, a bit louder this time. "She's not a… a- y'know. She's not one of those."

It didn't help that Maya seemed to be holding back laughter.

"Then why was she in Harry Potter's bed naked this morning?" Dobby asked, confused.

"That was- I mean- What were you even doing in my room Dobby?"

"Oh you know. House elf things. Sweeping. Putting out the fireplace. Smelling Harry Potter's socks. Mopping."

"Hold on, one of those things didn't belong there," Harry stated, but Dobby ignored him.

"Dobby didn't say anything, because Harry Potter looked very sad and unhappy last night, and Dobby thought a good prostitute would make him feel better!"

The house elf looked way too damn happy for his own good.

"Sorry," Harry mouthed to Maya. She was bright red in the face, but fortunately, it seemed to be from laughter, and not embarrassment.

"Dobby," Maya said, crouching down to the ground to be on Dobby's level. "My name is Maya. I'm not a-" She couldn't say it without a smile breaking out on her face. "Harry and me are just, uh…" She trailed off, not quite sure what to say, and looked at Harry for help.

Friends didn't quite seem the right word for the two of them, but he didn't quite know what else to say.

"We're special friends," Harry finished. Dobby opened his mouth in wonder, before quickly nodding his head vigorously.

"Dobby understands. Dobby apologises." He was wringing his ears painfully. "Can Dobby make it up to you with breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely, Dobby," Maya said sweetly.

"Such caring, such friendliness. Only to be expected from Harry Potter's special sex friend."

Dobby scampered off to prepare them food, leaving the two silent teen's.

"That's really not much better," Harry admitted weakly. Although Maya had been laughing at the earlier comments, the last one seemed to make her blush quite heavily. "Why don't we sit down," Harry suggested, which she agreed to thankfully.

Dobby quickly returned with their food. It was a literal feast. Over a dozen eggs, cooked in countless styles and a tray piled full of bacon was only the start. As Maya thanked the elf for the food, Harry noticed something.

"Dobby, are those my socks?"

The elf's eyes went as wide as golf balls, and he ran away his mismatched socks causing him to slide on the smooth tiled floor.

Maya giggled softly beneath her hand, and Harry glanced at her.

"Sorry about him. He's… missing some marbles in there."

"It's fine. He's quite sweet, really."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"You're getting used to him more easily than most people I know."

"Well, it's hard not to like him," Maya said softly, her hair once again falling in front of her eyes. Harry sighed, before dumping a large portion of bacon on her empty plate.

"Eat. It'll get cold."

The food was, unsurprisingly, delicious.

"I'm just saying, magical Jenga could be a thing," Maya argued.

"But there's nothing magical to the game. It's just stacking blocks," Harry countered.

"Well… maybe you could make it so, randomly, a block will transfigure into an animal."

"An animal." Harry deadpanned.

"Not a big animal. A little animal."

"But then the tower will collapse."

"Exactly."

"People will hate it. They'll lose for no reason."

"Isn't exploding snap the most play card game at Hogwarts?"

"...I guess," Harry exclaimed in defeat, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's better than gobstones that poop in your face."

"Alright. Magical Jenga could work."

Maya grinned in defeat, but Harry just pouted.

They heard scuffling at the entrance to the kitchens, and their playful smiles dropped.

"You've got the cloak?" Harry asked urgently. Maya nodded, and reached into the front of her robe, and pulled the silky material out. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You were keeping it there?" He exclaimed, sounding scandalised.

"Yeah. To safeguard it. Why?"

"But it was touching your-"

The creaking of the door hurried them, and Maya threw the cloak over her head. Harry heard her shuffling into the corner of the room, just as the Weasley twin's marched in.

"What do we have here, George?"

The two redheads stopped and started at Harry.

"What do we have here, Freddy?"

One of the twins turned to the other.

"Hey, you know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Then don't steal my line."

"I didn't steal anything. This wasn't even planned."

"Exactly!"

"Er, guys," Harry interrupted nervously. "You guys alright."

"Absolutely spiffing!"

"Absolutely spoffing!"

"Absolutely spuffing!"

"Alright I'm done here," Harry stated.

"Wait, don't leave Harry."

"We were just joking."

"Just jaking."

"Just jinking."

"Please stop," Harry begged. The twin's grinned successfully at each other.

"So, who was the lucky lady," Fred asked, pointing at the table Harry and Maya had been eating at. He winced internally. It was going to be hard to get out of this one. The twin's were sharper then they let on, and too obnoxious to let something drop.

"Or, lucky guy."

"We don't discriminate."

"Only judge."

"But in a nice way."

At that moment, Dobby walked in carrying a flask of orange juice.

"Dobby has acquired the orange juice for Harry Potter's prostitute.

"Dobby!"

"Bad Dobby, bad. Dobby meant, Harry Potter's special sex friend."

The twins were just grinning at each other, each looking like the cat who had eaten the canary. Harry could have sworn he heard a giggle from the corner of the room.

"Oh Fred," George said, wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye.

"They grow up so fast," Fred agreed, pretending to blow his nose on his shirt.

"Stuff it, you two," Harry muttered, which just made them grin even harder. "What are you two even doing down here?"

"Restocking the supplies."

"After last night's party."

"Speaking of, the man of honour wasn't there for long."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really feel like celebrating my eventual death, did I?" Harry snapped.

"Well, if you do die, come back as a ghost in Hogwarts, will you?"

"A poltergeist preferably."

"We could do with another partner in crime."

"Gee, thanks guys." Harry tried to be angry at them, but it was difficult, and he was fighting to hold back a smile.

Dobby returned, once again, with a basket full of various kitchen ingredients. Fred thanks the elf, but George was staring at him curiously.

"Hey Harry, why is your elf wearing underwear on your head?"

Harry's eyes snapped towards Dobby, who's own eyes popped wide open. He had a familiar looking pair of boxers on his head, each ear poking through one of the leg holes.

"Dobby, is that my underwear?" Harry asked, his voice mildly threatening. If it was possible, Dobby's eyes opened even wider, so much so that Harry was afraid they might pop out.

"Dobby regrets nothing!" The elf shouted as he hightailed it into the back of the kitchen.

"Quite a character, that one," Fred said wistfully.

"Best leave young Harrykins to his date," George reminded, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!"

"Which isn't a lot!"

The kitchen door slammed shut resoundingly, leaving Harry standing there on his own looking quite exasperated. Soft giggling brought him back to reality. Maya had removed the cloak, and in the process of tucking it back into her robes.

"They haven't changed at all," Maya commented, her cheeks bright red from all the laughter she had been restraining.

"You've met the twins before?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just once, briefly." Her red hair fell into her eyes as she replied.

"Hmm. They're good people," Harry replied, and Maya smiled at him gratefully. "However, it's highlighted a bit of a problem," Harry admitted.

"A problem?" Maya asked hesitantly.

"What to do with you. I can't just keep hiding you under the cloak all day long. You'll probably get vitamin D deficiency or something. Does that thing let sunlight through?"

"I don't know- wait! You're getting rid of me?"

"What- no!" Harry said quickly, and felt relieved as Maya's smile quickly picked back up. "I was thinking that we need to talk to Dumbledore."

"I guess," Maya agreed, but she looked downcast.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Dumbledore?"

"No, of course not. He's brilliant," Maya said quickly. "It's just… it's been nice just the two of us. Kind of like our little secret."

Harry looked at the girl who was practically drowning in his larger spare pair or robes. She was a lithe girl, with relatively delicate features. His eyes were always drawn back to her hair though, which currently spilled over her ears. The brilliant, crimson red was enthralling to look at, and he couldn't help but wonder why it was so similar to his Mum's. In addition, her eyes, which he was so attracted to, were the same bright emerald, although right now they were downcast.

"Hey, cheer up," Harry said softly, nudging her shoulder with his own, "We'll find time to hang out. Just the two of us, if you want."

"Really?"

"Really really."

She grinned, her freckles lighting back up again, before she grabbed his arm and hugged it to her chest. Harry stifled a groan. She was going to drive him crazy.

"Well, lead the way," Maya intoned, but her eyes were alight with warmth.

The hallways were still, thankfully, devoid of students, all still in their morning classes. Harry vaguely realised that the twin's must have ditched class.

It was a trek upstairs to get to the Griffin that guarded the headmaster's office, and the entire time Harry had to endure his forearm, pressed firmly against the soft jiggling of Maya's chest. He glanced at her once or twice during the walk, but she either was oblivious to his situation, or was a naturally very… tactile girl.

And before Harry knew it they had arrived, and he reluctantly shook his arm free from Maya's grip. The stone Griffin blinked at Harry twice, before opening on it's own and revealing a twirling, spiral staircase. Harry noticed that Maya seemed unfazed by the display, and began walking up the stairs confidently, two at a time. Shrugging, Harry followed after her quickly.

"Harry, what a pleasure to see you this morning." Dumbledore sat behind his desk, with the largest stack of papers Harry had ever seen resting on his left side. It must have been supported by magic, because it towered easily twice Harry's height. On Dumbledore's right side was a-

"Is that a muggle blender?" Harry asked, and he was surprised when Dumbledore nodded, chuckling.

"I have been reading some very important muggle magazines-"

"Is that Woman's Weekly?" Maya asked, pointing. Dumbledore coughed loudly and slipped the magazine into a desk drawer.

"They have found a fascinating way to create a non-magical potion, using kale, and other horrid green leafy vegetables. It's a bit like the Elixir of Life from the Philosopher's Stone, but with an affect a bit less… immediate."

Harry looked at the ingredients lined up on the desk, and spotted a half punnet of tomatoes, various spices, and a bottle of aged vodka.

"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said with a large sweep of his wand, knocking over the pile of papers, which fell almost as in slow motion. When they hit the ground, they blew out into each direction.

"Sir, this report is from 1991," Harry said slowly, looking at the date. "And this one is… 1879?"

"You see, Harry. Time is a human construct, and be it folly for wizards to try and manipulate it to their own benefit."

"I think you need to catch up on your reports, sir."

Dumbledore frowned.

"Your mother said the precise same thing to me."

His tired blue eyes locked eyes with Maya as he spoke, and Harry thought he saw a flash or recognition, but it was gone in an instant.

"Ah, I see you've brought the new transfer student in for registration. Brilliant work, Harry."

"Er- yeah. This is Maya, sir. She's… a new transfer student."

"Maya, is it," Dumbledore said softly, his eyes never leaving her own. "Excuse me for my bluntness, but you look like a witch who has suffered from recent memory problems. Perhaps, specifically related to your surname."

"That's correct, sir," Maya said weakly.

"That simply won't do. How about we call you Maya Rose."

Harry noticed that Maya seemed quite pleased with the name, even grinning at the Headmaster.

"That sounds very pleasant, sir."

"That won't do. None of that 'sir' stuff with me. Call me Alby, please."

"With all due respect, I think I'll stick with sir," Maya replied. Dumbledore just smiled serenely.

"Lily Potter said the same thing too."

* * *

Maya eyed Dumbledore curiously. The man should have been the least intimidating person in the room. He was wearing bright, banana yellow robes with white trimming. His beard was definitely too long, and his nose was just a bit too crooked.

But, his eyes were sparkling with mirth and wit as he stared at her.

Maya couldn't help but smile.

Even after travelling to another universe, some things would remain the same. Dumbledore had been a pillar of support and reassurance to her once upon a time. Now, looking at his sparkling eyes, she knew he would be again.

"Harry, there is some required paperwork I must have Maya fill," Dumbledore said, never quite taking his eyes off her. "You understand, to hoodwink the boomers, so to speak."

Harry shuffled nervously on his feet.

"I don't have anything to do today, professor. I can stay with Maya."

"Nothing to do? Alas, my dear boy, you're not thinking straight. You can do anything you want! Fly your broom into the whomping willow. Give Minerva some catnip. Throw a piece of bacon in one of Snape's hair styling potions."

"They all seem oddly specific, sir."

The old man just shrugged.

"Harry," Maya said, looking at her brother. "I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly, which grew even larger when he blushed.

"I'll find you afterwards," Harry promised, tapping the faded piece of parchment, sticking out his robe.

Maya's eyes widened briefly, realising the impact the map could have.

"Actually!" She said quickly, stepping forwards. "Why don't I find you afterwards?"

"Er, are you sure?"

He seemed hesitant to pass over the map, so she squeezed her arms together, looked up at him from under her eyelashes, and pouted softly.

"Please?"

He was really too easy. He only lasted two and a half seconds before his face bloomed bright red, and he pushed the parchment at her.

He gave her one last piercing look before leaving the office. His green eyes were full of concern, but she shook him off, turning back to the headmaster.

"Ah, puppy dog eyes. A skill that magic cannot yet compete with," Dumbledore said fondly.

"Umm, you said something about paperwork, sir?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about that," Dumbledore said dismissively. "No one ever bothers to check the Hogwart's registry these days."

"Isn't that your job?"

"Precisely."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, and Maya found her eyes dragging across the room. All of the headmaster's fancy gadgets and gizmos seemed the same. There was a small snow globe with a miniature Hogwart's inside. Lazy clouds drifted around the castle, while a scorching sun beat down.

"Ah, yes. That is one of my more recent inventions," Dumbledore stated. "With a bit of help from out Divination's teacher, we created a device that will foretell the weather in 24 hours time." Dumbledore said proudly, before frowning slightly. "It is disturbingly accurate."

"Wait, Trelawney was actually useful for something?" Maya asked in shock.

"When I say helped, I mean borrowed one of her bottles of Sherry for the night," Dumbledore clarified, a soft smile gracing his features. "But I'm surprised you're familiar with out Divination professor, Maya Rose."

Maya stammered, but was unable to formulate a proper excuse. She glanced away from the snow-globe towards him, expecting to receive a stern glare, but was surprised when he chuckled.

"Apologies for the deceit, Maya. I was just confirming one of my theories." Dumbledore did sound apologetic at his method. "You will have to forgive an old man in his musings. An event like this rarely happens, and to partake in its early beginnings… well, it's just fascinating really."

"Er, thank you. I think."

"May I ask how it is you arrived in this welcoming dimension?"

There didn't seem much point in trying to hide things from the Headmaster. He wasn't the most renowned wizard of his time for no reason.

"I was being attacked by a dementor," Maya started. Her eyes glassed over, and she could feel the cold hands gripping her. A soft whimper escaped as she felt the stale lips seal her own.

A feeling like an egg cracking on her temple disturbed her, and she shook herself back to reality feeling more in control of herself.

"Just a small calming charm," Dumbledore explained, placing his wand back into his sleeve. It was a curious wand, Maya noticed. Long, and made of elder wood, with pronounced, raised bumps along the length of the shaft.

"I think I died. Or at least, my soul was removed from my body." It was easier to talk with the calming charm numbing her more extreme emotions.

"Next thing I knew, I was greeted by the Master of Death."

Dumbledore's elbow slipped from the table, and for the first time in her life, Maya witnessed Albus Dumbledore in shock.

"The Master of Death?" You're positive."

Maya nodded weakly.

"Did he have anything on him. A ring, or a special wand?"

Maya leaned backwards from the suddenly intense wizard.

"N-no wand. He didn't actually have a body," Maya explained. "He was interested in my invisibility cloak though."

Dumbledore seemed to realise he was scaring her, as he sat back down in his chair quietly. He reached for a sherbet lemon, and pushed the bowl towards her, but she refused.

"And what did the Master of Death tell you?"

"Not much, really. It's hard to tell how long I was there for, but I don't think it was actually that long." She shook her head in confusion, red hair billowing out side to side. It was hard to even picture the mystical location, let alone describe it. "He just told me, he knew how and my life was, and that I deserved a new start somewhere. Then I woke up in- I woke up."

"This is all very unexpected," Dumbledore admitted. "Very unusual."

"Am I going to be alright?" Maya asked cautiously. "Can I still stay at Hogwarts?"

"Of course! Of course, my dear," Dumbledore said quickly, a genial smile returning to his features. "I apologise for worrying you."

"It's ok, sir." There was an awkward pause. "Can I go now, sir?"

"I see no reason to keep you from your friend, Maya Rose," Dumbledore agreed, a knowing look in his blue eyes.

"But, I must warn you of just one more thing."

Maya didn't like the ominous feeling in the room.

"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. This is true more so in magic than anything else. You were rescued from your own world, and then sent to ours. That is the action. There will undoubtedly be a reaction."

"If it truly was the Master of Death, and I do believe you, Maya, then I believe the reaction will arrive in three different parts."

"When I look at you, I see that you are pure of heart, a light soul, and a friend to ally's of good-intentions. Naturally, whatever follows you through that rift will be black as a dementor's heart."

"Take care."

* * *

**AN/**

**'It's Expecto Pat_ro_num, not Expecto Patornum'**

**Thank you for pointing that out. I felt like a right Ronald Weasley.**

**All reviewers get an awkward dose of guilt for shipping brother and sister.**

**Cheers**

**-Council**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Bird**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Boo!"

Harry barely jumped, but just slowly turned around to smile at Maya. He thought she'd been attractive indoors, where the warm flickering candlelight and the narrow window slits shining sunlight through played pretty shadows on her face. However, outside, standing in the bright, late summer sun, she was positively stunning. Her crimson hair shimmered like a softly-spun silk curtain, and her eyes glimmered brightly in the sun's reflection.

She sat down next to him on the grass, content to watch over the black lake with him.

"You found me, huh?" Harry commented. She giggled, and he watched, knowingly, as she lifted the back of her hand to cover her lips.

"Wasn't too hard," Maya replied, winking, and touching the piece of faded parchment poking out of the top of her robe.

"You're pretty good at using the Marauder's Map," Harry praised. "It took me quite a while to even just orientate myself on it."

"Well, I've been told by others," Maya said, shuffling closer, and leaning her body weight on Harry's shoulder, "That I'm quite the Marauder myself."

With how she was positioned, he had an easy eyeful down her oversized robe. He spotted the shimmering invisibility cloak, covering two curving breasts.

His eyes snapped up to Maya, who was staring directly at him with her piercing green eyes. He turned away in embarrassment, and could feel his cheeks lighting up. She didn't make any comment though, and didn't pull her weight away from his shoulder, and he slowly relaxed.

"Everything went okay with Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. All the paperwork is done. Or well, not done, but he'll take care of it. Kind of."

"That's all you two talked about?"

"Yeah. Yeah it was."

Harry knew, even before he glanced over, that her eyes would be covered by her long hair, spilling over her forehead. He sighed softly, but didn't push.

"That's good then," Harry finally said. "You can be a student here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, it is!" She confirmed brightly, eyes once again visible, and her lips stretching in a warm smile. Every part of her, from her freckles, to her narrow cheekbones, to her slightly crooked nose, captivated and drew him in.

"Dumbledore recommended I start in third year though," Maya added, grumbling.

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

"Technically thirteen.'

"Technically?"

She just smiled prettily.

"I guess you're the right fit for third year," Harry admitted. He ruffled the back of his hair rapidly. "Kind of a shame though. We're one year apart. We could've shared classes."

"Already going to miss me, Harry?" Maya teased.

"Yeah, I am." Harry's reply was short, but truthful. He watched as Maya stared at him, slowly growing redder and redder. He could almost visualise steam billowing out of her ears.

"Harry? I've actually got something… something that I should tell you," Maya said softly. Harry was intrigued, and leaned closer so he wouldn't miss anything her soft voice said.

"Harry? Is this where you've been?"

Maya jolted, and Harry whipped his head around to see a familiar bushy haired girl half-jogging towards them.

"Oh. Hey Hermione," Harry called, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice from being interrupted.

"Hi- I'm sorry, but who's this?" Hermione questioned, eyeing off the new girl.

"Maya, this is Hermione, one of my longtime friends. Hermione, this is Maya. She's, well… she's one of my new friends."

"I haven't seen you around before," Hermione stated, and Maya nodded.

"We just met with Dumbledore. Harry helped me. Got all the papers and everything signed," Maya said happily. Harry smiled, hoping the two girls would get along.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry though.

"You helped her, did you? You're awfully quick to make friends with her, aren't you Harry."

"Hermione! What are you trying to say?" Harry asked. He shook his head angrily, and had to push his glasses back up his nose as they slipped down.

"I'm just saying, it's a bit suspicious that last night your name gets drawn out of the goblet, and today, you have this weird new friend I've never seen before."

"Are you trying to say you don't believe me?" Harry growled.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm trying to point out that I don't trust your new friend here."

Harry felt Maya stir beside him.

"Hermione, you're meant to be my- Harry's best friend," Maya interrupted, her voice soft but firm, "Don't shout at him. He's already going through a lot."

Hermione rounded on the smaller girl, who shrunk closer to Harry in response. Hermione was standing, and was lording over Maya who was still sitting on the grass in Harry's oversized robes.

"Listen here. I know you think it's brilliant that the famous Harry Potter is spending time with you, but let me correct you on something. You know nothing about him. You know nothing he's gone through in the past three years. You don't have a single idea what he's going through, and I think he'd appreciate if someone he actually knows and trusts could help him right now."

"You think three years is a lot," Maya argued back. "I've known Harry for my entire life."

Hermione snorted. "The fairy-tales. Sure you have."

"They weren't fairy-tales," Maya hissed darkly. Her green eyes flashed dangerously, but Harry saw tears beginning to well up in the corners.

"Harry, are you coming with me or not?" Hermione asked, ignoring Maya.

Slowly, Harry reached with his arm outwards, but not towards the bushy haired girl. His arm draped around Maya, and pulled her snug towards him. She gave a relieved hiccup, and buried half her face against his shoulder, while leaving one eye available to keep watch.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Hermione."

Her teeth clenched together, grinding audibly.

"You should get some new robes. The look terrible," Hermione snapped at Maya.

"They're not mine," Maya replied cheekily. Hermione glanced between the two, her eyes taking in the school robes that the two were wearing. Maya nodded softly, still wrapped around Harry's arm, and smirked.

That was the last straw. Hermione turned on her heel and stomped back towards the castle. Probably to the library.

"That was weird," Harry and Maya commented at the same time. Maya giggled, covering her lips against his shoulder.

"Did you have to stir her up like that?" Harry reprimanded.

"Hey, you heard her. She started it."

Harry hesitated, before ruffling the back of his hair. It was really becoming a mess.

"Yeah, nah. You're right. I'm sorry," Harry agreed. "I just… I've never seen her like that. You rarely see her angry. It was almost like she was-"

"Jealous?" Maya finished. "I've never seen her like that."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, from what I've heard of her. I hear she's a teacher's pet. Grade A student. That kind of stuff."

"Right," Harry said slowly, before shaking his head. "You're a strange girl, Maya."

"Am I?" She asked, almost purring as she looked up at him. He chuckled, feeling proud when he neither blushed nor turned away.

"You know a lot of things, but not in a bad way. And you just make sense, and you're always on my side, and I'm always comfortable to just talk around you."

"Careful, you'll make a girl blush," Maya teased.

"Stop it, you," Harry replied, slapping her shoulder gently. "What I mean is that, I feel like I know you. Like from my past. Or like, my sister, or something."

He looked at her, his nose scrunching up. "Ew. That'd be weird if you were my sister."

Her eyes widened fractionally, before she chuckled weakly.

"Haha. Yeah. That would be weird."

"Oh right, you were going to say something before Hermione interrupted?"

Maya was looking down at her fingers, intertwined, her thumbs fiddling with one another.

"It's uh, something Dumbledore said," she finally admitted. "He said to be careful, that we were in danger."

Harry snorted under his breath.

"Don't worry about it. It's just his unique way of introducing himself. Everything's a danger to him these days." He paused, glancing at the lake. "Not that he's wrong though."

"Mhmm." Maya replied, disinterested. She slipped out from Harry's arm wrapped around her and quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, picking himself up off the ground, brushing the grass strands from his pants.

"I need to talk to McGonagall. Figure out my class schedule," Maya said quickly, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Ok. I'll come with you," Harry offered, but she quickly shook her head.

"No. It's fine. I also need to talk to her about getting some new clothes." To prove her point, she pulled at the baggy robe she was wearing.

"Oh. Ok."

They stood awkwardly, a meter apart from one another. Harry knew she was acting weird, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"I'll see you later?" Harry asked hopefully. She smiled at him, and the tense atmosphere broke.

"Of course, Harry. I'll see you soon."

She walked away at a quick speed back towards the castle. With nothing else to do, Harry flopped back on the grass, staring at the deep blue of the lake.

"Damn. She still has my map."

* * *

"Pray tell, Ms…"

"Rose, Professor."

"Ms. Rose, what is the state of your attire?"

"They're not mine, professor, they're Harry's."

McGonagall squeeze the bridge of her nose firmly between fingers.

"And please explain why you are wearing his robes?"

The rest of her statement 'with nothing underneath' was left unsaid, but the message was firmly delivered through her strict eyes.

"Because they were the only clothes of his that fit."

"Nothing is every simple with that boy," McGonagall muttered under her breath.

"I've already seen professor Dumbledore," Maya said hopefully.

"Of course you have. I assume this is your paperwork he merrily forwarded onto me?" When Maya didn't reply, the teacher sighed. "Honestly, that man makes more work than he's worth."

McGonagall's office was exactly as Maya remembered it, from the platter of hard biscuits resting on a floral plate, to the almost concealed bottle of scotch that poked its head out from behind the magnificent mahogany bookshelf. The professor herself looked very similar too. Same pinched nose, same magnificent witch hat, but perhaps with an additional wrinkle or two on her forehead.

"So, can you help me?" Maya asked. When McGonagall glared at her she quickly added, "Professor."

"I'm afraid I must. If I keep you walking around looking like that, we'll have boys walking off the seventh floor staircase."

"Has that ever happened before?" Maya asked curiously.

"There is a powerful cushioning charm at the bottom. At most you will be dazed, and a little shook." When Maya's eyes widened in excitement, McGonagall sighed. "I will ask you not to share that information around."

"Yes, Professor," Maya replied, almost teasingly. McGonagall caught on because her eyes narrowed yet again.

"You have very familiar eyes, Ms. Rose."

"I've been told that before."

McGonagall continued to stare for several more seconds before shaking her head.

"I'm assuming you'll be happy in house Gryffindor," McGonagall asked, gesturing to Harry's robes. Maya smiled brightly, forcing a wry grin out of the elderly witch. "And I can see here that you're to be placed in third year. I assume you're familiar with the electives you wish to choose?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," Maya replied quickly.

"No Divination?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"Waste of time that class."

Maya was pleased when she got a light chuckle from the witch.

"You're the only Gryffindor to not choose Divinations. Most see it as an easy OWL. Even Ms. Granger attempted it once. It's… refreshing to see someone with common sense."

"Coming from you, that's a standing ovation."

She raised a sharp eyebrow.

"Cheeky, too. You'll fit right in with my cubs I believe."

The room fell silent, save for the scratching of the quill on parchment as McGonagall wrote up her schedule. Maya felt at home in the office. Although Hagrid had been her first wizarding friend, McGonagall had been the first female that Maya respected. McGonagall had quickly become her confidant, and perhaps even her friend, after three years of getting in trouble.

But that wasn't this McGonagall.

"Term has already started by a month. I hope you do not fall too far behind," McGonagall warned.

"It's alright. I'm pretty familiar with most of this years material," Maya admitted, causing McGonagall to raise her eyes. "Except for Ancient Runes, that is." Maya scrunched up her nose in frustration.

McGonagall was staring at her in confusion. "Your eyes, and your mannerisms really do remind me of someone. You're not related to any of the Evans, are you?"

"The name rings a bell," Maya replied evasively. McGonagall huffed, but didn't push.

"You're going to need more than just clothes," She explained, eyeing the oversized robed distastefully. With a wave of her wand, Maya yelped as her robes shrunk, squeezing her snugly at her hips and chest.

"Oh, thanks Minny."

The witch stared at her.

"I mean McGonagall."

"As I was saying," she said, coughing awkwardly. "You'll need more than just clothes. Books, supplies and ingredients. Things we cannot supply you from Hogwarts. I think a Diagon Alley visit will be in order."

Maya's eyes lit up.

"Shopping?"

"Yes, Ms. Rose. Shopping." Even the elder witch seemed to have a soft spot for the activity of spending money.

"Oh. But I don't have any money," Rose admitted, feeling her excitement deflate. She glanced at McGonagall hopefully, but the witch returned a stern glare.

"I'm afraid we cannot supply you with any funds, Ms. Rose. Surely there is someone you can reach out to. A parent, or a guardian."

Maya shook her head.

"Some sort of family?"

Maya froze in the middle of shaking. Her eyes lit up, and a warm smile graced her features.

"Yeah. There is someone I can ask actually."

* * *

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

Harry yelped as Maya's head popped into view.

"Sod off you spooky midget!"

"Got you this time," Maya said victoriously.

"Yeah? That's because I didn't expect you… well, here," Harry finished lamely.

"What's wrong with here?" Maya asked.

"Oi, Harry, you alright in there?"

Maya yelped softly, swung the cloak back over her head, and snuck to the corner of Harry's bed. The heavy red curtains were pulled open, and Neville stuck his head in.

"All good mate," Harry replied.

"Sounded like there was someone else in here," Ron commented, also sticking his head through the curtain. Harry frowned when Ron's eyes seemed to pause over the corner of the bed. Almost as if he could sense Maya hiding there.

"Nah, just me."

"There was a high pitched voice?" Ron didn't relent, and was uncharacteristically curious.

"Got my zipper stuck."

Neville winced.

"Understandable," Neville stated, quickly leaving to give Harry some mourning space. Ron remained though, and his eyes glanced down to Harry's baggy tracksuit pants.

"Oi, stare somewhere else, you git," Harry snapped. Ron winced, shaking his head, but left the curtain with a frown.

When the curtain stopped swaying, Harry withdrew his wand, and squeezing his eyes shut in concentration, cast a charm.

"_Silencio_,' He hissed. The curtains twinkled like silver sequins for a moment before settling.

"Impressive," Maya commented, removing the cloak from herself. "I don't know how to cast a silencing charm. When did you learn that?"

"Just today," Harry admitted, "while you were talking to McGonagall. I have spare time because of this whole champion thing, so I thought I might as well learn something."

"And uh- also," Harry coughed awkwardly. "After this morning, I thought it might come in use."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Maya cooed, tumbling onto the small bed beside him. Maya felt Harry freeze up against her, and she pulled away slightly. "Sorry. I forgot you might not be great with touch."

"What makes you think that?" Harry replied, stubbornly and defensively. "I was fine today, wasn't I?"

"Of course you were, Harry," Maya quickly consoled. "Just, I noticed Hermione looking at you weirdly when you wrapped your arm over me."

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Don't be. I liked it." He blushed, and she giggled, covering her lips against her hand as she did so. "It just made me think that maybe it's unusual for you to let people close."

Harry wanted to argue against her. Tell her there was nothing wrong with him. That he wasn't a freak, or a loner, or a loveless orphan, but her gentle green eyes were drawing him in. They reminded him so much of him Mum's eyes. When he stared, he felt his world drifting and falling into a giddy vortex of what he could only describe as contentedness.

"I- I don't let people close to me."

Maya didn't say anything. She just hopped back on the bed and sidled closer to him. She stopped just when their hips were barely touching. He could smell her soft, feminine scent. It wasn't like perfume, but natural and intoxicating. He noticed she was wearing new robes. They fit her much better, which was great, but it was a shame he couldn't see down her chest anymore. She smiled at him, her freckles lighting up her cheeks.

"What about me?" She asked. "Will you let me close?"

Harry chuckled, nudging his hip against hers.

"I guess so. You're a bit of an exception." He frowned quickly. "Not that I can figure out why."

Maya giggled, and Harry couldn't help but feel she was enjoying a personal secret.

With slow, deliberate movement, Maya reached her fingers across and rested them on Harry's larger, splayed hands. She gripped him softly, and massaged her thumb into the soft muscle between his thumb and second figure.

"I guess, when I can see your eyes, and I can hear your voice, I don't mind when you touch me," Harry admitted. "I don't feel like I have to hide things from you."

"Then don't," Maya urged gently, and Harry finally relented.

"I don't like my relatives," Harry said softly. "When Mum and Dad died, I was left with them. They hated me. Starved me. Locked me in a cupboard. Sometimes they… sometimes they even…"

Maya squeezed his thumb even harder, so much that it hurt her own joints, but it seemed to comfort Harry. She felt her own heart ache when silent tears formed at his eyes.

"It's okay," Maya whispered.

"What?" Harry stammered.

"What they did. It didn't change who you are. Who you were going to be. You're Harry Potter. Son to the best witch and wizard ever born."

Harry didn't understand. He didn't know why he was crying. He had never cried. Never. He didn't know why he was admitting his weakness to Maya. He didn't know how she knew the right thing to say, or the right way to hold his hands. He didn't know how she knew about his past. He didn't know why she hadn't left him yet.

He glanced at her eyes, afraid they would be alight with cruel humour. Perhaps she was toying with him, dragging him along for twisted pleasures.

But he only saw her tears.

Somehow, she understood. When no one else had. When no one else could. She understood.

"Maya?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I'm going to hug you. Properly. Is that alright?"

She nodded, her eyes bright and brilliant, her hair tousled and tumbling around her in red waves. He leant over, and with deliberate movements, wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close to him. She returned the favour, placing her thinner arms around his neck, and pulling him down towards her chest. He heard her sigh in content as he rested his face on her soft, warm breasts.

There was nothing sexual about the movement, but in that moment, Harry had never been more attracted to anyone in his entire life. He buried deeper, squeezing Maya close towards him. He was at peace.

Eventually, the melancholic feeling faded, to be replaced by happier, and more teenage worthy emotions. Harry was aware of a southern reaction, and groaned softly when Maya wiggled her hips against his front. He was about to apologise when Maya spoke first.

"Y'know, with the silencing charms up, we could make a lot of noise together." She was teasing, joking, but also purring in his ear when he said it, and it was hard to differentiate reality from fantasy.

Nevertheless, he pulled away, but not without heavy blushing and a raging reaction below.

"Yeah, but they can still just waltz on in," Harry commented rationally. Maya stuck her tongue out at him, before giggling gently into her hand.

"Maybe you should learn the sticking charm on your next day off."

"You're incorrigible," Harry muttered. "I don't suppose there's a reason you're up in my bed again?"

"Oh! Right!" Maya said suddenly, jumping up, and giving Harry time to readjust as he averted his eyes from the girl bouncing on his bed. "So you see, I have to go get some supplied tomorrow. Clothes, cauldrons." Maya glanced at Harry's holly wand resting on the bedside table. "A wand too, I suppose."

"Oh, at Diagon Alley. That should be fun," Harry commented.

"Right. It's just, the thing is, I, uh, donothaveanymoney." Her words came tumbling out in an unrecognisable gibberish.

"Maya, slow down. It's alright," Harry said reassuringly, but trying not to grin.

"I don't have any money. I was going to ask if I could borrow some from you." Her voice trailed off sheepishly, but unlike when she was hiding something from him, she didn't let her hair fall over her eyes.

"Maya," Harry said sternly.

"Sorry, Harry," she replied meekly, but he brushed her off.

"You know me well enough to understand me. Understand my life, and how I was feeling. Surely if you understand all of that, you know what my opinion on money is."

She seemed to figure it out, and a small smile blessed her face.

"That you don't care about money at all, and if you could, you'd give it all away to your friends in an instant."

"Well, not just any friend," Harry admitted, "But a close friend, of course."

"So… that's a yes?"

Harry flicked her in the forehead.

"Of course, it's a yes, you dolt."

Harry clambered over to his trunk, and began sifting through, looking for something.

"I really need a special pouch for all the important stuff," Harry complained. "It always take forever to find the small stuff…Found it! No wait, that's an owl treat."

Maya giggled, and Harry felt a small surge of accomplishment. Eventually he found what he was looking for. "Here you go. One key to the Potter Vault. Use it well."

"I'll be frugal, I promise."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"When I said use it well, I mean that literally. Use it lots. Use whatever's in there. Buy yourself a firebolt for all I care."

"Maybe I will," She teased. He just glanced at her curiously.

"You play Quidditch?" He asked slowly.

"Of course! Youngest Gryffindor chaser in the century!"

"Alright, now I just know you're mocking me."

Her hair fell over her eyes, but she giggled beneath. They both sat on the edge of the bed, comfortable and content.

"I guess I should head off," Maya said slowly.

"Did McGonagall give you a bed?"

"Yeah, in third year. I'll be rooming with Ginny."

"Oh, you've met Ron's sister?"

"Ah. No, not yet. McGonagall told me about her."

"Hmm."

They both remained sitting though, neither one making any move to get up and leave.

"The guys are still getting ready for bed," Harry commented, and it was true. They could hear one of the showers pouring in the background, and Dean and Seamus were loudly yelling rude jokes at each other.

"Why did the semen cross the road?" Dean asked. When there was no response, he shouted, "Because Neville put on the wrong socks today!"

"Hey, that's not funny guys."

"Sorry, Neville." It wasn't a very honest apology though, as both Dean and Seamus were losing it.

"I guess I should probably stay until they fall asleep," Maya added slowly.

"Yeah… That makes sense to me."

They both slowly lowered into the bed.

"Umm. Maybe we should hop under the sheet," Harry said, his palms sweaty as he talked. "Just in case someone walks in, you can hide under quickly."

"Oh. Clever idea, Harry."

Harry knew she was mocking him, but he really didn't mind. They slipped under the single sheet, lying side by side.

Harry felt Maya's fingers creep across the bed, and wrap around his own hand. He gave a comforting squeeze in response.

Neither remembered who first fell asleep.

* * *

**AN/**

**More goodness arriving.**

**I didn't arrive into this story intentionally wanting to bash some of the characters, but I guess it's happening naturally. Apologies.**

**Hope you're enjoying the guilt trip along with me ;) I now have to guilt trip in a car for 9 hours, so that's slightly less fun.**

**Finally, I realised this story didn't have any character tags. Oops. So that's fixed now.**

**Cheers**

**-Council**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Bird**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Maya woke up slowly. She felt warm and content, like a ball of hot phoenix fire. Her head was buried into something warm, and her legs, splayed out like spaghetti, were wrapped around something soft. She sighed, and nuzzled in closer.

"Good morning," Harry whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. He was facing towards her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and her head pulled into the crook of his shoulder. He had his shirt on this morning, and she was fortunately (or unfortunately) clothed as well.

She glanced up and stared into the green emerald eyes that were just like her own, and felt a flood of heat rush through her blood. Harry Potter may have been her brother, but the added guilt and taboo just caused her desire to quicken.

She must have been staring too intently, for Harry quickly looked away, a soft blush on his face. He also let go of his close embrace to her, and she pouted, feeling the cool morning air brush over her now Harry-less front.

"It's too early," she complained, but Harry just chuckled.

"I let you sleep in, all the boys have left for breakfast already."

She eyed him out of the corner of her eye as he began switching shirts for the day. Her lips felt dry as she took in his firm abs, and the tightness of his back muscles. He turned to her, placing his wired glasses on. It was cute, but she had never needed glasses herself. She wondered if the girl genes in the Potter family had helped her.

"I'll give you some space to get changed," Harry said thoughtfully, getting ready to leave the room. Maya quickly reached forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He glanced at her thoughtfully. She noticed her robes, her currently only set of clothing, were rolled up at her waist, and he was struggling to keep his eyes off her long legs. She giggled softly, hiding her lips behind her fingers.

"I think I need a shower," Maya admitted. "I haven't had one since I got here."

"Oh!" Harry realised, his eyes widening, and pulling away from her legs. She felt goosebumps prickle her thighs. "Yeah, of course. I'll walk you to the bottom of the girl's dorm."

"Can- Can I use yours?" Maya asked.

"What? Why?" Harry exclaimed. He quickly glanced around, worried his loud shouting might bring someone to the dorm, but everyone was still at breakfast.

"Well, I haven't actually met any of the girls yet. It would be weird to just suddenly use their shower."

"I guess…"

"And it's also much closer!"

Maya knew she was being a little silly, and perhaps a little bit selfish, but she liked her privacy with Harry so far. She knew that by the end of today, that was going to have to end, but for now… she wanted to be with him.

"Alright. I guess you don't have any bathroom stuff either, do you," Harry admitted. He opened his trunk, withdrew a towel, and a bar of soap. He grimaced as he handed them to her. "Sorry. I don't have any shampoo or conditioner. My uh, uncle wouldn't spend more on me than necessary."

Maya leaned forwards, and rested a finger on his lips, silencing any further rambling. She smiled sweetly at him, trying to convey with her lips that she was there for him, and he seemed to relax. She ran her fingers through her crimson hair, and had to admit it was pretty greasy. That, and it was becoming pretty knotty.

"Dobby?" Maya called hopefully. She jumped slightly as the knobbly elf appeared with a crack. She knelt down so she wasn't towering so much over him, and had to stifle a laugh as his large, tennis ball like eyes widened comically.

"Dobby is here for Master Potter's Sexy Slave."

"Dobby! Don't say stuff like that," Harry reprimanded, but Maya just giggled and waved him off.

"Dobby, I was wondering if you could get me some hair products. And maybe a hair brush," Maya added hopefully.

"Dobby technically isn't supposed to," the elf admitted, "But Lickylocky did leave a lot behind."

Maya could see that Dobby was still undecided. Bless his heart. She leaned forwards conspiringly.

"I'll chuck in a pair of Harry's underwear," Maya whispered. Dobby's head began rocketing up and down in confirmation, so much so Maya was worried it might fall off.

"Dobby understands."

With a crack, the elf was gone.

"What was that about?" Harry asked suspiciously. Maya made sure to keep her gaze away from him. She didn't know how, but Harry seemed to be able to tell when she was lying. She didn't have to respond though, as Dobby returned quickly. He was panting, and out of breath.

"Dobby- Has returned- To the Great Misses."

"Thank you Dobby. That's very sweet of you." Maya noticed that Lickylocky's hair supplies did seem of exceptional quality. "I'll give you the payment tonight," Maya said, winking at the elf, who nodded vigorously, and disappeared with a pop.

"Insane, that one is," Harry commented.

"C'mon, show me where you shower," Maya interrupted, grabbing all of her showering stuff and tucking it under her arm. Harry led her to the bathroom, and then pointed to the back left shower cubicle.

"I use that one. You should be good for about ten minutes, but then the guys will start coming back from lunch." Harry bit his bottom lip briefly, thinking. "You still have the cloak? Good. Use it if you have to." He made to head out of the bathroom, but Maya grabbed his hand. She liked holding his hand. It was calloused and rough, and felt like it would be able to hold her tightly and protect her.

"Don't you need to have a shower too?" She asked. He hadn't had one in the same time as her after all. He hesitated, and she saw him slyly try and sniff his pits. She rolled her eyes.

"Boys. Come on, shower with me."

"With you?" Harry squeaked, his green eyes flickering between her and the shower door. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

Maya giggled, but felt that perhaps she was pushing it.

"Interested in me, are you?" She teased, but relented immediately. "I meant in the cubicle beside me."

"Oh. Oh yeah of course. That makes sense."

Maya snuck one last look at Harry before stepping into her shower. She closed the door, flicked the lock shut, and began laying her toiletries down one by one. She heard a loud, heavy sigh, before Harry stepped forwards into his, and she heard his door close as well.

The two were very silent as they went about undressing. Maya slipped out of her robes with ease. She wasn't wearing much underneath, just a pair of Harry's boxers, which she put to the side for Dobby.

When she strained her ears, she could hear a soft huff, and the sliding of fabric on skin as Harry removed his shirt. She imagined him running his fingers in the elastic of his boxers, sliding it down, pulling it over his-

She shook her head, and turned her shower on. She fiddled with the knobs until the water was pleasantly hot, and a refreshing cloud of steam began puffing into the air. Similarly, she heard Harry's shower start, and she giggled loudly.

"This is kind of fun, isn't it?" Maya noted.

"I guess?"

"Don't be such a downer all the time, Harry."

"Oh? A downer am I? Take this then!"

Maya squealed as he splashed cold water over the shower wall.

"Not fair! Why is your shower so cold anyway?"

"...No reason."

She watched as his water heated up, and familiar puffs of steam began pervading the air. She turned to her own shower, grabbed her brush, and began vigorously ripping through her damp crimson hair. It stuck to her shoulders and clavicle like wet spaghetti, and the knots were refusing to unravel despite her vicious hand. Eventually she won out, but it wasn't without a fair amount of grunting and hissing.

"You alright in there?" Harry asked quietly. She froze, wondering how she may have sounded, before giggling.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just girl things," she added at the end, hoping the mystery would play tricks on his mind.

"Right," he squeaked, and Maya smiled in victory.

She turned back to her own shower. She grabbed Harry's bar of soap and lathered it up in her hands, and began washing down her body. She gave attention to the rise of her chest. They were just big enough to cup in each hand and give a satisfying squeeze. Admittedly, she did have small hands, but it counted for something.

She ran her soapy fingers across her belly, and down the inside of her thighs. She had toned muscles, and a popping backside. All a result of her years of Quidditch practice and exercises. She had to thank Katie and the girls for that.

"Hey, Maya. Chuck the soap?"

"Sure thing. Just finished with it."

She saw his hand poking over the top of the divider. She wasn't tall enough to quite reach, so she threw it, hoping he would be able to catch it. He didn't quite expect it though, and she laughed when he yelped.

"That hit my head!"

"I thought you were a good seeker."

He just grumbled in response. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began massaging it into her hair. She purred softly as her fingers dug into her scalp. She definitely needed this.

"Catch!"

It was her turn to yelp as the bar of soap was flung her way. She avoided it, but it hit the ground with a thud.

"Haha. Missed me."

"Whatever. Chuck me some shampoo?"

They continued to trade toiletries. Maya was feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. It helped to have Harry nearby. Naked. Under the shower. She was in the process of rubbing the silky conditioner into her hands when she felt a pulling sensation down below. She shook her head, and returned to rubbing conditioner in her crimson hair, and tried to ignore the feeling.

She could hear Harry softly humming to himself next door, and she could smell his scent wafting through the steam. The tingling in her thighs grew stronger. Her hands fell from her hair to her body, and she felt her chest responding positively as well. Her fingers grazed over the small, hardened sensation. She pinched one of them, while the other stroked smooth circles over the other. She was pressing her lips locked close together, while her teeth nibbled on the edges. Even then, a soft, pleasuring moan escaped.

She could hear Harry's gentle, even breathing, just a meter away. She leaned against the cool divider, and squeezed her eyes shut. She pictured him as he was now, naked and wet. His hair would be soaked, and plastered to his face. His back muscles would be pulled taut as he scrubbed his back. His tight glutes that she wanted to dig her fingers into would be covered in soap suds, and she just wanted to grab onto his front and squeeze it firmly.

She felt herself losing the battle. Her hands were still silky and covered in conditioner, and she let her fingers drip lower, and lower. She let her fingers lightly play on the small scar, hidden beneath the folds of her breast. Then, she let her hands drop properly. She found the warmth between her legs, and was surprised at how slick and heated she was, despite the shower water washing over the area. She grabbed the bar of soap, Harry's bar of soap, that he had just used on his bare body, and pushed it against her painfully sensitive buds. It felt like him, kissing and squeezing her rises.

Her fingers slipped like silk onto her warmth. She ran two fingers firmly over her spot, feeling her knees buckle with each rotation. Her toes were curled inwards, and when she finally let a finger slip in, she was unable to let out a soft cry.

"Maya, you sure you're alright?"

She yelped, loudly this time, and threw herself off of the divider. She slipped on the soapy, conditioner lathered floor, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow-ow-ow," Maya moaned, rubbing her backside. "You scared me, you prat."

"Sorry," Harry replied meekly from the other side. "You sounded like… you were in pain, or something. You sure you're good?"

"Well I'm definitely in pain now," Maya snapped. She sighed, realising she had pent up anger at not being allowed to release. It wasn't his fault though, and she let herself release a heavy breath of air.

"Can I use my towel?" Harry asked nervously. "I know I said you could have it, but I only have the one. Relatives wouldn't let me take more."

"Of course, Harry," Maya replied, trying to sound like she hadn't just been forced off one of the best releases she had ever had. She passed him the brown towel over the divider. His shower stopped, and she heard him rubbing himself dry. She still felt a soft pulling from down below, and she began debating the pros and cons of trying again, until he threw the towel back over.

"All done. I'll wait for you out the front. Hurry though. Guys'll be back any minute."

Maya sniffed in annoyance, but relented. She grabbed Harry's towel, which smelled so much like him, and began to rub her own body dry. She shivered as the fluffy material draped over certain regions.

She pinched her arm very, very hard with her nails until the pain overtook her hormones.

It only worked for a few seconds.

She sighed.

"Today's going to be a long day."

* * *

It was lunch time when Harry finally had to say goodbye to Maya. McGonagall was waiting in her office for Maya, to allow her to floo to Diagon Alley. Harry and Maya walked together through the halls. Harry tried to ignore the stares of other students who gawked at them. It was difficult though. For once, Harry felt like the stares weren't directed at him and his scar, but rather at Maya. This made him feel confused and protective of her, and he ended up glaring at any guys who got too close.

Finally though, they were outside the Head of Gryffindor's office, and Harry gave Maya a wry grin.

"Have fun. Spend lots of money. All of it if you can."

Maya just smiled ominously, as if Harry's statement was a challenge she would complete.

"Thanks for your help, Harry.'

"S'no worries." Harry fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe, gathering up the courage to ask what he wanted. "Hey Maya. Is it alright if I give you a hug?"

He watched as she giggled cutely into her hand. It was her habit whenever she was happy, and Harry loved making her happy.

"Of course. You don't have to ask every time," Maya reprimanded softly.

"Oh. Well. Here I go anyway."

He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her, one over her right shoulder, and one below her left middle. She leaned in and returned the hug, giving him a large squeeze in the middle, which did funny butterflies to his insides. Reluctantly, he let go, and patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Alright. I'll see you after."

"I'll be back before you know it," Maya agreed, winking.

Leaving her to McGonagall, Harry decided that, being it was lunch time, it was probably a good idea to head to the great hall. He passed many students, who gave him a variety of looks. He was glad that the guys were leering at Maya anymore, but it just meant they were glaring at him instead. He noticed most everyone not in Gryffindor wearing 'Potter Stinks' badges. He sighed. He was still being isolated after being forced into the stupid tournament.

There wasn't much he could do to change their minds though. Maybe he would have been more angry, but Maya's warm, bubbly presence stuck with him, and let the angry stares brush past him. Feeling better, he made his way to the great hall for lunch.

It was crowded, and he instantly felt the pressure of stares from all four houses on him. He resolutely ignored them, and glanced towards the Gryffindor table, trying to figure out where to sit. Ron was still acting out at Harry… which was honestly very unlike him. In the three years Harry had known his best mate, they had never once had a fight.

However, Ron's eyes were overcast, and he was pointedly ignoring Harry. Hermione wasn't much better. Hermione's anger Harry could at least somewhat understand. She was a girl, girl's got jealous over silly things. Still, it didn't make Harry feel any more like forgiving her after having a go at Maya. The bushy haired girl glanced at him hopefully, but he turned away.

And that left… well, no one.

Harry never quite realised how little friends he had.

Fortunately, two very troublesome twins seemed to notice his situation, and they called out to him, shuffling aside to make room.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said gratefully, sitting down on the wooden bench.

"No worries," Fred and George said in unison, their voices echoing in his ears like surround sound.

"We noticed Hermione's not in a great mood," Fred commented.

"Thought it might have something to do with you… what was it again?"

"Special friend," Fred supplied.

"Hmm. Not quite it, but it'll do," George relented.

"We'll have to ask Dobby to remind us next time." The two twins had an evil grin on their faces, staring down at Harry.

"Haha. You guys are hilarious," Harry deadpanned, reaching for the plate of sandwiches. "But yes, that is why she's pissed off at me."

The two twins nodded sagely.

"Strange though," Fred pondered.

"You would've thought our dearest Ronald would be happy spending more time with our resident bookworm."

"But he looks positively depressing."

"Poor excuse for a Weasley."

"Even if you have nothing else going for you, you should at least look entertaining."

"Like Percy, and his cauldron bottoms."

"Classic comedy."

"You guys really don't stop, do you?" Harry noticed, glancing between them.

"Only when it pleases us to."

"Which is never."

"You're right though," Harry admitted. "Ron is being a right prat. It's weird though. I know he gets a bit sensitive about money, but we've never had a fight this bad before."

The twins glanced at Ron, and then each other.

"You're not wrong," George admitted.

"He's always been the most level headed brother."

"Other than Perce."

"And Bill."

"Oh, and Charlie."

"And Ginny."

"But she's a girl."

"Honourary brother."

Harry raised an eyebrow at them, and they flushed slightly.

"Alright, so perhaps he's not the most levelheaded person."

"But he should have more brains than this…"

They glanced at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, F1?"

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking, G2"

"How have you guys even seen that show?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"What show?" They asked in unison. Harry just groaned.

"Never mind."

Harry noticed the calculated, planning glint in their eyes, and the way they kept glancing at Ron.

"Don't be too hard on the prat, alright? Just enough to make him realise what an idiot he is."

"Marauders honour." They chanted in response.

* * *

To say Maya was excited was an understatement. The goblin's had eyed her suspiciously when she showed them Harry's trust vault key, but Griphook had guided her well. She was not trotting down Diagon Alley, a skip in her step, and a bottomless bag clinking satisfyingly at her waist.

It was relieving to see that this world truly wasn't much different from her own. The Daily Prophet printed articles, not about the Girl-Who-Lived, but about the Boy-Who-Lived, and the beautification shop seemed to not be selling the brand of Maya© scented perfume.

Otherwise it was identical.

She breathed in the fresh air, inhaling the scent of sweet dairy, gently pervading the air from Florence's ice cream shop. She would definitely be making a trip there today.

However, she had priorities. And priority number one was quite obvious.

Maya made a beeline for Gladrags. She entered the store, and just stood in the entrance, gently taking in the entire collection. She sighed loudly.

"Can I help you?" Madame Gladrag asked from the counter. Maya grinned, her freckled cheeks lighting up in excitement.

"Yes. Yes you can."

The next hour was an excited blur as Maya tried on as many articles of clothing that would fit her size. She walked away with a full wardrobe of casual wear, ranging from Harpie sponsored denim jeans, black short skirts that showed off her toned legs, yellow polka-dot sundresses and a variety of shirts and spaghetti strap tops, displaying colourful sports team's logos and magical creatures.

When she walked out of the shops, she was wearing pale denim shorts that ended mid thigh, and a red shirt with a brown bowtruckle design, tucked into the front of her pants. She had her hair tied behind her back in a simple ponytail, held together by a new green scrunchy that she hoped brought out her eyes. It was so nice to feel the breeze on her legs and arms.

She was carrying a lot of bags with her. She has even gone so far as to purchase warm woollen pants for winter, and several knitted jumpers for the colder weather of spring. She hoped Harry wouldn't mind if she pinched one of his Weasley jumpers. She really couldn't live without one of those.

Thinking of the Weasley's sobered her slightly. Ron had been her first friend at Hogwart's, quickly followed by Hermione. However, at the start of her third year, Ron had begun behaving differently. It wasn't until the end of the year that Maya realised it was because of puberty. It was no longer comfortable hanging around Ron when she realised he couldn't keep his eyes off her chest. She instead found more solace spending time with Ginny, and the two had quickly become inseparable, even more so than Hermione at times.

That was mainly because of Quidditch though. Hermione hated that sport.

The Ron of this world… seemed different though. True, he had never actually seen her, so perhaps a similar perversion in his eyes still existed. However, he had never tried to raid her trunk, and he had definitely never turned his back on her in a time of need.

She shook her head. The sun was shining, her arms were full of new clothes. The air smelled like fresh flowers and ice cream. It was a time for shopping, not depressing thoughts.

She still needed a school uniform. All her current clothes were just casual and undergarments, and as much as she loved Harry's robe, she really wanted her own stuff.

So it was to Madam Malkin's. Maya had thought that, being the middle of a school day, the shop would be rather quiet and empty. She was therefore surprised to see two blond schoolgirls. They were dressed in casual clothes, similar to Maya.

The taller girl was dressed with more style, wearing slim cut jeans that clung to her long, shapely legs, and a simple, black sleeveless top that hooked around the back of her neck. A simple, emerald pendant lay bare against her collarbones.

In comparison, the smaller girl was dressed more childlike. She had a light green skirt that ended at her knees, and a loose fitting white shirt with a silver unicorn design. The whole outfit made her look young and innocent, and even a little bit cute.

The two girls were familiar, but Maya couldn't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps if they had their house colours on she would be able to tell. Maya didn't really want to wait, but she did want to get the school uniforms out of the way. Grumbling to herself, she gave in and stepped into the shop, and quietly sat on the waiting sofa.

"Daph, I don't want to wear any of these stupid clothes."

"I know, Tori. I really wish you didn't have to either."

"It's not fair."

Something in Maya's mind clicked. These two were the Greengrass sisters, both in Slytherin. Daphne was the eldest, and was in Harry's year. Astoria was one year younger, and although Maya didn't know much about her, she guessed that she would be in her year now.

Maya felt slightly guilty about eavesdropping, but she also didn't have enough shame to ignore them. She grabbed a magazine, and with a guilty glance at the two blonds, proceeded to fake read.

Madam Malkin returned from the back room, bustling through with a variety of beautiful white dresses. Both of the Greengrasses glared at them in disgust.

"Why can't daddy do something to stop it," Astoria complained.

"He tried his best, Tori." Daphne sounded tired and defeated. "The Malfoy's have far too much influence. They wouldn't just punish dad, they'd completely crush our potion's industry."

"I know," Astoria said softly. "I don't wanna get married though." There were tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Madam Malkin patted the young girl gently on the back and said 'there there', but it didn't help much. Sighing the elderly matron turned around, and spotted Maya sitting in the corner.

"Oh! Sorry dear, I didn't see you." The sisters turned to face her as well. Astoria was surprised, whereas Daphne looked nervous.

"I, uh, need some Hogwart's robes," Maya said dumbly.

"Of course you do, dear. Hop on the platform, and I'll grab some robes from the back." Madam Malkin smiled quickly in apology at Daphne, who waved her off with a flick of her hand. Once the lady was gone, Daphne turned to Maya.

"You were listening." It wasn't a question.

"Sorry," Maya admitted. She wasn't Slytherin enough to lie out of this one.

Daphne narrowed her crystal blue eyes, examining the redheaded girl in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Maya P- Rose," Maya answered, stammering slightly on her answer.

"No you're not."

Both Maya and Daphne turned to Astoria, who was staring at Maya weirdly. Her cheeks were puffed up in concentration, and her eyes, also a crystal blue, but darker, narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean, Tori?" Daphne asked, and it was credit to her sister than she didn't dismiss it immediately as a childish complaint.

"Look at her eyes," Tori answered, and Maya suddenly felt very self-conscious. Daphne was staring at her too now, her mouth widening slightly as she stared. The two sisters glanced at each other before nodding. It was Daphne that spoke first.

"Are you Harry Potter's sister?"

* * *

**AN/**

**I never quite knew what the... limits were for details of certain scenes on FF. If anyone things I've crossed a line, please let me know. I'd rather not lose this story.**

**Otherwise, enjoy the heat ;)  
**

**Cheers**

**-Council**


End file.
